Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. Sound Effect Description Small, Medium-high Pitched, Tight Boink - 2x ( Jews Harp ) . Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Between the Lions (Heard once in "I'll Fix Anthony.") * Boohbah (Heard once in "Hot Dog".) * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Prickly Pining Dining" and "Beans and Pranks.") * CatDog (Heard once in "Vexed of Kin.") * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! (Heard once in a song about animal families.) * Chowder * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "The Girls' Bathroom".) * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Daniel's Nature Walk".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard in "Dexter's Library".) * Esme and Roy (Heard once in "Monster Trucks!".) * Grojband (Heard once in "Queen Bee" and "Curse of the Metrognome".) * Hey Arnold! * Hey Duggee (Heard once in "The Making Music Badge.") * Invader Zim (1st boink, heard in "Tak: The Hideous New Girl".) * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "Traffic Troubles", "Win an El Toro Guapo", "Mini JB", "Non Oui, Oui Poor Johnny", "That's Entertainment", Get Shovelized!", "T is for Trouble", "Gray Matters" and "The Time of My Life".) * Julius Jr. (Heard once in "Bouncy Beans.") * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (1st boink heard once in "Music Baby", "Wanted Audience" and "Labor of Love.") * The Little Mermaid: The Series * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Lizzie McGuire (Heard once in "I Do, I Don't.") * Marsupilami * Mickey Mouse Works (Heard once in "How to Be a Baseball Fan.") * My Big Big Friend (Heard once in "Skipping Stones".) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "The Spiffanos" and "The Prince and The Pooper.") * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (Heard once in "Wiener Wars.") * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Monster Party.") * Out of Jimmy's Head * Pappyland (1st boink heard often in "Did You Ever Want to Be".) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) * The Proud Family * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Manic Mechanic".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Used in a higher pitch for the nematodes in "Home Sweet Pineapple" and "The Best Day Ever"; heard once in a normal pitch in "Help Wanted", and in a low pitch in "Girls Night Out.") * Super Why! (Heard once in "The Adventures of Math-a-Million.") * Timon & Pumbaa * The Tom and Jerry Show * Totally Spies! * VeggieTales Movies * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * The Pirate Fairy (2014) (First boink used in a low pitch.) Shorts * Disney Fairies (Shorts) (First boink used in a low pitch.) Video Games Nintendo DS: * SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square (2009) (Video Game) PC: * Cuphead (2nd boink) * Living Books: The Cat in the Hat (1997) (Video Game) (First boink heard once in a double high pitch.) * Living Books: The New Kid on the Block (1993) (Video Game) * Richard Scarry's Busytown Xbox One: * Cuphead (2nd boink) Commercials Logos * Stoopid Buddy Studios logo Videos * Dave and the Giant Pickle (1996) (Videos) * The Little Drummer Boy (2011) (Videos) Trailers * Pinocchio (1940) (Trailers) (Heard once in the 1992 re-release trailer.) Web Originals * RWBY Chibi (Used often.) YouTube Videos * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * Best Pals Hand Toons * The Best Pals Hand Toons Valentine's Day Special (2015) * Happy Easter, Beanie Babies! (2018) * Olivier Hatta (Heard once in "Random video #8 (feat tylertristar2isback).") * The Webkinz Movie (2012) * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) Anime * Chibi Maruko-chan (1st boink) * Cells at Work! (2nd boink) * Dragon Ball Super (1st boink) * Highschool of the Dead (2nd boink) * Maburaho * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (Heard once in "Episode 6: Lingering by the Water's Edge".) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Small Med Hi Boink CRT016002/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge